Steal My Girl
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is a song fic I wrote for karmy and its about a possessive Karma and how she tries to mark her territory in her own way, once she and Amy get together. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!


Amy and Karma had been together for a couple of months now but the memory of the day, Karma had told Amy, she loved her was fresh in both their minds. Amy and Regan had just broken up because Regan didn't think Amy was over Karma. As much as Amy had tried to deny it, the truth was, she had always loved Karma and always would.

Since the time Amy had come out to her school, officially, a lot of girls had been coming to her for advice on how to deal with their families or just deal with it themselves. Many girls ever started hitting on Amy, she'd become the hottest Lesbian at Hester High. At first, Karma was trying her best to be fine with it but the last straw was when Regan and Amy became friends and started hanging out.

"There is nothing you have to worry about." Amy told Karma, trying to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to see her girlfriend being bombarded by girls madly in love with her." Karma said, crossing her arms.

"None of them are madly in love with me, they're just confused and need some help. And it doesn't matter even if they are in love with me because I'm madly in love with you." Amy said.

Karma turned to look at Amy with a smile on her face and Amy smiled back at her. They shared a quick kiss, after which Amy couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Karma asked, smiling.

"You're so cute, when you're jealous." Amy said, still smiling.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just being cautious." Karma said.

Amy raised an eyebrow at Karma.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous. It's not a big deal." Karma said, shrugging.

"Uh- Hun." Amy said. She loved how possessive Karma was of her; it really made Amy feel loved.

A few weeks later, Penelope held one of her trust exercises or whatever it was she kept having the students do, every second week. The students were divided into teams and they had to figure out ways to attack each other without using physical force.

Amy was a part of the team that consisted of almost all the girls she'd helped or rejected which drove Karma crazy.

"It's just a project." Amy said.

"Right." Karma said.

"It'll be over before you know it." Amy said.

"Everyone, please join your teams." Penelope announced, as she got off the stage.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Amy asked, giving Karma a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away.

Karma spent the day keeping an eye on Amy's team. She couldn't help but want to mark her territory. She wanted everyone to know that Amy was hers. This was when an idea struck Karma. Karma climbed onto the stage before which the various teams had assembled and without a word, started strumming her guitar.

Everyone quieted down and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. This was when Karma began singing.

_She's been my queen since we were sixteen_

_We want the same things; we dream the same dreams, alright, alright_

_I got it all cause she is the one_

_Her mom calls me love; her dad calls me son, alright, alright_

_I know, I know, I know for sure_

Karma looked at Amy with a smile as she sang. Amy looked at with a bit of confusion and then happiness on her face.

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

Amy smiled as flashbacked to the time; Karma had sung her song for Liam. Amy remembered how badly, she'd wished Karma would sing for her, how badly she'd wished she could be Karma's girl.

_Na na na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na na na (alright)_

_Na na na na na na_

_She belongs to me_

_Kisses like cream, her walk is so mean_

_And every jaw drops when she's in those jeans, alright, alright_

_I don't exist if I don't have her_

_The sun doesn't shine; the world doesn't turn, alright, alright_

_But I know, I know, I know for sure_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

_Na na na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na na na (alright)_

_She knows, she knows_

_That I never let her down before_

_She knows she knows_

_That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

_Na na na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na na na (alright)_

_Na na na na na na_

_She belongs to me_

_Na na na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na na na (alright)_

_Na na na na na na_

_She belongs to me_

The crowd cheered Karma on and even sang along. After the song was over, Karma smiled and went over to Amy.

"That was quiet a song." Amy said.

"Did you think so?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, I loved it. I always love it when you sing for me." Amy said.

"I'm glad, I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you and how I wont let anyone steal you away." Karma said.

"I love you too." Amy said, leaning in to kiss Karma; Her way of telling Karma, she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
